Prepare Team 7, for a New Ninja!
by Ship in Bottle
Summary: A new ninja has come to Team 7! And now Sasuke, has a feeling for this girl. What will Sakura do to get her one and only love back? And what will the rest of the team and the new ninja think about this madness? Read and find out!
1. Ryuuki and Uchiha

**Okay people who are reading this! This is my first story and my first time here! **

**So go easy on me, ne? **

**If I used any ideas or names from other fanfics sorry ;;;**

--------------------------

_Sigh._

_I wish being a fourth member of another team didn't sound as guilty as murder._

_Well, Ryu's proud of me and I guess I'm happy for that. _

_I'll make you proud nii-san! Watch me become stronger!_

The sun was shining with its full strength as Team 7 was waiting for the arrival of their new team mate.

"So when's this so called new recruit gonna come! I wanna hurry up and practice!" Naruto yelled.

"Just wait dobe." Sasuke said quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei… would you happen to know anything about this person?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmm… I've heard that this person is a Ryuuki" said Kakashi.

"Also, we might have to go easy on her since she's half blind." Kakashi said sternly.

"Another thing, she is very powerful since she has a kekkai genkai of many powers."

Sasuke's ears seemed to perk up along with Naruto's.

Sakura's attention directed to a little girl running along the path trying to get up to the team.

She was running at a fast pace and was in no hurry with her face calm but gleaming with pride and joy.

She finally got to where the team was standing breathing lightly from the run.

"Oh… Sorry for my tardiness… I ran into my aniki on the way here." she said nervously.

The girl had white eyes and a white shirt with black shorts. Black gloves on her hands and her hitai-ate around her arm. Long blackish brown hair and a little dirt mark probably from tripping.

"Well before we begin a simple training round, why don't you introduce yourself, your name, age, hobbies, your dreams and other stuff like that." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hai. My name is Ryuuki Kitai! I'm 11 years old and eager to become an official ninja when I go on a mission with the team. My hobbies are to train with my aniki, who is a chuunin and study hard. My dislikes are falling into traps and illusions by other ninja. I don't really have a dream to fulfill but be anything other than a burden in the team." she said with a smile.

"Welcome to Team 7." Kakashi said happily. "I'm sure you'll become a great ninja, but for now, we'll see what you can do in practice."

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't we let someone on the team go against her in combat? I mean we can _really _see what she's made of by doing that." Sakura suggested.

"Hmm… Sure, why not. Just go easy on her so no one gets hurt." Kakashi replied.

"Oh… sensei? If you don't mind… I was just asking if whoever will go against me doesn't have to go easy on me. In fact, use all of his or her strength." Kitai asked nervously.

"Oh? Why's that Kitai?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, just because I may be blind, but it's spring right? During the spring and the summer I'm able to see, but for combat I prefer to be blind. Kinda like a power, you know?" Kitai said.

"Sure, I'll take you on! And I'll win too!" Naruto butted in.

"Actually Naruto, I was suggesting Sasuke would fight her. Since he has the experience of using ninjustu, genjustu and taijutsu. Plus the Sharingan is another level of tough for Kitai." Kakashi said dully.

"Heh, this'll be a great workout." Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi had signaled them to start and Kitai had just waited.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?" Sasuke said.

"I'm not afraid. And I'm _not _gonna lose." she smiled happily.

"We'll see about _THAT!_" Sasuke yelled and threw five kunais directly at Kitai.

She took out six kunai and threw them back, but one had a talisman. The five kunai fell to the ground but the sixth was directing at Sasuke's arm.

He jumped.

_So you can dodge swiftly like nii-san does too, ne?_

_Well there's always that move… I can end this quickly, but this can actually be…_

_Fun._

Kitai paused for a moment and did 10 handsigns quickly before Sasuke could stop her.

_Dragon, rabbit, horse, snake, boar!_

_Earth style: Prison of the Golem _(no jutsu? I dunno…)

"Well, well, it looks like your jutsu failed." Sasuke smirked.

"Think again, dead eye." Kitai smirked back.

Rock had shot up through the air one by one about to tear the flesh from Sasuke.

"Impossible!" Sasuke thought.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura looked at the jutsu and complete horror.

Suddenly Sakura screamed out at the top of her lungs,

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!"

--------------------------

**Blitz: Pretty bad, ne? Yes, I thought so too.**

**Sasuke: Oh no I'm going to dieee –sob-**

**  
Blitz: Cliffhangers! Ooooohhh. Next chapter coming sooon. **


	2. Miso Ramen was Never Good

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Sakura: Come on! I can't scream Sasuke-kun forever you know!**

**Naruto: I'll go get some ramen!**

**Sasuke: Baka…**

**Blitz: Quiet all of you! The story must go on!**

--------------------------

The dust was clearing from the rocks, everyone nervous to see what had happened. Kitai was standing in a defensive stance to be sure there wouldn't be any unexpected attacks.

_No way he could be trapped in the prison without getting pissed off at me, _Kitai thought.

All of a sudden, she heard a _tak_ out of nowhere. Her eyes had changed from the soft kind brown to the horrifying white.

_Feel the vibration… the noise where it came from and when the dust will clear out. That's when I'll strike, the sudden excitement in his blood to perform a jutsu, that's when-_

Her thoughts stopped short by hearing more sounds of _taks _on the ground. She took out 7 kunai, this time 3 with talismans on them. She threw them in an uppercut sort of way and heard all of them fall to the ground.

"Gaton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

In an electrifying effect, Kitai felt the fire getting closer and closer. She suddenly put her hands in front of her. _Fwip fwip fwip._

_Dog, horse, ox, ram, rat, tiger!_

"Absolute no jutsu!" she shouted just in time.

She placed her hands on the ground and suddenly, a miraculous barrier of ice and perhaps crystal had appeared in front of her.

But it was no use, Sasuke's jutsu had melted the wall and Kitai was helpless. She got up suddenly feeling weak.

_No chakra. That earth jutsu took it all out of me. But if I don't get out, I'll die. Get up Kitai, now! Now! NOW!_

She ran out in jus the nick of time unfortunately getting her leg stuck in the fire. She screamed out a shriek of pain.

Sasuke had stopped breathing the fire before his chakra would run out. Sakura ran over to Kitai and kneeled. She took out a tiny case and opened it, took a small dab and rubbed it on her leg.

Naruto ran over to Kitai and Kakashi walked casually.

"Kitai-chan! Kitai-chan! Daijobou!" Naruto yelled running to her.

"Kitai, we should get you into town and let the Hokage look at that leg." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hold still, I still need to get some bandages on you." Sakura said suddenly about to be left out. "You shouldn't have offered to fight Sasuke-kun in the first place Kitai-chan!"

Kitai got up squinting and almost fell down because of her leg. "Hmm… Your leg must be in pain, eh Kitai? Well I have a surprise for all of you." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"Ramen at Ichiraku! On me!"

"Really! Does this mean I get to eat more than 5 bowls! Iruka-sensei never lets me do that but you'll be the best sensei ever to do that!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka! This is to celebrate Kitai-chan's arrival!" Sakura yelled at Naruto giving him an additional beating.

Kitai felt weak and made her eyes return to normal. Sasuke walked over and faced Kitai.

He stuck out his hand innocently, looking away. "G-Gomen." He said quietly.

She grabbed his hand rising up like the wind, he finally looked at her. They were now face to face, eye to eye.

"Now, now! What have we got ourselves here? Sasuke and Kitai having a little staring contest? Or is it just love I can sense?" Naruto shouted with mockery.

Sasuke and Sakura both beat Naruto for blabbering nonsense. "One more word Naruto and I'll make you a human PUNCHBAG!" Sakura shouted with her temper getting high.

"To Ichiraku before it closes!" Kakashi said.

At Ichiraku, both Kakashi and Naruto were eating at fast paces while Sakura and Sasuke were just starting to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

_Miso… miso…MISO! Note to self: Never let Naruto order for you no matter how much of a ramen expert he is._

She twirled some ramen around her chopsticks and put it in her mouth. Sasuke started to stare at her confused. She turned green, pink, red, and then green again.

"Anou… May I be excused?" Kitai choked.

She ran to the bathroom and Sasuke and Sakura looked Naruto.

"What did I do! I didn't know she would get sick eating miso ramen…" Naruto said.

The day ended when the team went home after the ramen was paid for by Kakashi (and Naruto too).

"I'll be looking forward to a better match than that one." Sasuke smirked.

Kitai looked at Sasuke in awe.

_What are you thinking…? Let me get into your mind, just once. Just once and that's everything I'll ever ask for. Sasuke, what am I to you now!_

Kitai and Sasuke parted and Kitai spent the whole night wondering what Sasuke was up to.

--------------------------

**Blitz: I don't like this chapter. This is why 2 is the worst number in history. **

**Sakura: Include me more!**

**Sasuke: Eh.**

**Naruto: That ramen was good! Miso is my favorite!**

**Kitai: -Turns green-**

**Blitz: Next chapter! More hints revealed between Sasuke and Kitai!**


	3. Sasuke 2, Kitai 0

**Blitz: This chapter will be ultimately boring and long. Brace yourselves folks.**

**------------------**

Kitai woke up that morning breathing heavy with an attitude she would never forget. She washed and got dressed and ran to the field where she fought Sasuke. Remembering that Kakashi-sensei said they could all expand chakra at the field and do some extra training.

_This time, I'll train with ice. Ice was melted because of Sasuke's fire jutsu. _She thought grimly.

It was an hour she had trained, the other team mates were walking down to the field white Kitai was practicing with her eyes blinded now. Kitai sensed people and threw ice needles at Kakashi and the gang.

"Eaaaahhhh!" Sakura screamed out.

"Wahhh! Kitai-chan! Watch where you throw those things! Wahhh! It could get us killed!" Naruto shouted dodging the needles.

Most of the needles were thrown at Sasuke's direction and he could experience his time with Haku all over again.

_Damn, there are too many of them. I'm not going to be able to dodge this again. _Sasuke thought as he took out a kunai.

He hit them but there were still too many left. He shielded himself with his arms and squinted.

"Uzuratonkachi." Kitai said in a playful tone.

Her hand was behind the needles making them stop in the air. "I really got you, didn't I?"

The needles fell to the ground and Kitai's hand was still in the air. Sasuke slapped her hand away from him getting even more burned up about experiencing Haku's senbon needles again.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto and Sakura walked to Sasuke. Kakashi walked over to Kitai.

"Kitai, may I speak with you?"

"Hai." Kitai responded.

"Kitai as you know, Sasuke had a difficult past before." Kakashi explained.

"Of course, I know that. The only surviver of the Uchiha clan incident. I've heard this over and over again. I don't think I should know again." Kitai said dully.

"Well, since you know all of that, you know that he w anted you to forgive him yesterday? For the burnt leg, of course." Kakashi said.

"I know, I don't care for that anyways, it's a leg. All I want to do is get even with Sasuke-san now. Possibly even _good_ friends. For now, I'll put aside your worries Kakashi'sensei, Sasuke-san could become my strongest opponent. In the meantime, relax yourself." Kitai said calmly.

She walked off to where the rest of the team was, leaving Kakashi behind in deep thought.

_Well, she's certainly different from any other female student I taught, not even a distraction by boys. This might become interesting _Kaksashi smiled.

Now it was time for chakra practice. Simply: Climb the trees and make a mark with your kunai to record how high you went, easy. The four stood there focusing their chakra to their feet. The trees they were going to climb were wet from rain and tall in height.

Feet left the ground. _Tok tok tok tok,_ the sound of kunai slashing the tree. Sakura was high up while Sasuke was above Sakura by about three or four branches. Naruto was on the opposite branch of Sakura.

_Where's Kitai-chan, must still be a beginner in chakra. Heh, figures. _Sasuke thought keenly.

Kitai felt weak throughout her body, as she suspected, she hated heights as much as she hated miso ramen. She was at the top of the tree and didn't want to make a sound. Instead, she'd surprise her team mates by jumping down headfirst, _like I always did with nii-san. _She smiled.

She took a deep breath and jumped down headfirst. Fall in a straight line, avoiding branches as she fell. The others were sitting on the branch looking for Kitai. Unsuspected, Kitai passed them in a _whoosh._ They all looked down as Kitai was about to kill herself by jumping headfirst.

"Wind blade no jutsu." She whispered doing 4 simple hand signs.

She blew wind out of her mouth that cushioned her landing. Sasuke looked at her and then above. He saw her kunai all the way up there and a little tag that said, "Fake."

"Come on guys, come down! Kakashi'-sensei's letting us have lunch right now." Kitai shouted.

All three of them jumped down and Kitai used her wind jutsu to help them land safely. A blanket was set on the field with his lunch prepared already. "Come on guys, sit down and eat already! Don't you have a lunch?" Kitai said with a rice ball in her mouth.

Their stomach's growled with twitching expression on their faces when they saw Kitai swallow her rice ball.

"Ah! I know, sit down and I'll get you something good to eat." Kitai said digging in her bag.

She took out three bento boxes. "Thank the gods nii-san gave me a large lunch today." Kitai said breathlessly.

She handed them to the three of them while Kakashi was coming to sit on the blanket. "Hey Kitai-chan! What kind of ramen is that?" Naruto said about to grab it away.

"Gourmet spicy." she smiled.

"You mind... If I can have some?" said the drooling Naruto.

"Oi, dobe, that's _gourmet_ spicy, you'd kill yourself eating that." Sasuke said.

"Naruto-kun, that's Kitai-chan's lunch. You already have the rice balls she gave you!" Sakura yelled, her tone getting annoyed.

"You should've brought your own lunch baka." Sasuke said annoyed eating a rice ball.

"You didn't bring your own lunch yourself, Mr. Hotshot!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke.

Kitai and Sakura were obviously annoyed at their constant remarks and yelling at each other. Sakura punched Naruto in the head, and an extra addition Kitai punched Sasuke in the head. Both fell to the ground, and then got back up to yell at the two girls for doing something so _unwomanly_.

"Explain womanly baka." Kitai said dully but still with a sound of anger in her voice.

"Can't you two ever stop fighting over something that wasn't even the topic of yours to begin with?" Sakura yelled.

"Oi, oi. No more fighting guys! After all, it's lunch, settle it on the field." He paused. "After 30 minutes of resting so your little stomachs won't get cramps!"

Kitai took out a cup of ramen in her bag and poured hot water into it. She gave it to Naruto. "Kitai-chan… why didn't you say you just had another cup in your bag?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You kept on trying to steal mine. But I forgive you, just do it again and I'll kill you." She said happily.

While eating, Sakura noticed Sasuke stared at Kitai for a moment. "Could this be? N-No way! Sasuke-kun would never do this to me!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay." Sasuke asked.

"O-of course! Hahaha… I just remembered something funny is all, eh heh… Don't spend all of your time worrying about me S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura said nervously.

Naruto and Kitai traded expressions of confusion and curiosity. They nodded and continued to eat. Training was permitted to continue after chakra practice. Naruto and Kitai met with each other and discussed. "Let me train with Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Fine, fine, I guess I'll be with Sasuke-chan for a while." Kitai twitched.

They walked off and met with their partners. When Kitai walked up to Sasuke he immediately threw a kunai at her. Kitai immediately took out another kunai and blocked the kunai but then twirled it around her finger and threw it back.

"Not bad. But you'll never be able to surpass me." Sasuke said jumping into the air.

Kitai gasped as she knew she had just been challenged by him. She took out 10 kunai with fake talisman on them that were hiding the exploding tags. She threw them and ran far to do a jutsu.

Sasuke used a substitution jutsu and escaped the explosions. "Absolute no jutsu!" she shouted.

She placed her hands on the ground once again and giant shards of ice and crystal barged up from the ground come towards Sasuke. "Gaton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he shouted just in time.

As always the ice melted but the ice kept coming up to hit a target. Kitai jumped into the air and took out a scroll. Before she fell to the ground she twirled in the air, the scroll unrolling. "Shinigami no jutsu!"

Sasuke was dodging the ice that was still trying to get him. He looked up in the air and saw needles flying all over the sky. _Enough jutsus! I've wasted enough chakra already! _Kitai thought.

She glided down and landed. Seeing Sasuke still up for the match, she stood in a fighting pose. Sasuke was breathing lightly but inside he was on fire. He charged at her with kicks and punches. She attacked back with a barrage of swift punches and hard blows with her kicks.

"Yaaahhh!" Sasuke shouted as he double kicked Kitai in the stomach.

She almost lost her senses being knocked in the stomach. She flew against a tree 50 feet away from where Sasuke was. Her hair was flowing with her as she was knocked down. She coughed blood and wiped her mouth. Her eyes turned white with pure anger. She could feel the blood boil within her. _I'm not losing to you again._

Sasuke walked up to the knocked out Kitai, "Sasuke 2, Kitai 0."

He looked down and let his guard go and said, "Very weak. And I thought you would be stronger."

Kitai's eyes opened with her jet black hair blocking her face. She could sense him in front of her. She slowly got up and kicked him into the chest, twice as harder as he kicked her. He was knocked into the ground but managed to stop himself from falling as he skidded on his feet.

Sasuke's eyes had changed color, from black to red, he was using the Sharingan. Kitai charged at Sasuke who was ready to take her on. She took lightning fast punches at him and dodged them with immense accuracy. He ducked down and kicked her into the air. He disappeared above her and put his fists together giving a pain into her stomach she could never forget. He slammed her down into the ground. She felt her senses being jerked around, being bitten away piece by piece, bit by bit, very slowly. Kitai landing with a hard bounce to the ground and rolled over to her side with her eyes closed tightly.

"Gomen… Kitai-chan." Sasuke said.

Her eyes widened. She coughed out more blood. She knew it; she could have just died on the ground. _Foolishness, foolishness, pure foolishness. _She opened her eyes and got up. She healed herself mentally. _I will win._

She ran towards Sasuke with full speed and Sasuke was ready with his fists. She disappeared. "Where is she. Above? Under? Left? Right?" Sasuke thought.

"Behind." Kitai said and grabbed his two arms and threw him to the other side of the field. She charged at him once again, this time with immense speed and agility.

She got to him when he got up unsteadily, with an unmerciful blow to the stomach and face. With a last kick to make him fly into the air she grabbed his arms once again just in time and kicking him in the back to bounce off the tree.

"This…" Kitai breathed heavily.

"Isn't…" Sasuke said getting up.

"Ever going to be over!"

---------------------------------------------

**Blitz: Hwaha… It's over (not really)! So? So? Whatcha think? Was it good?**

**Sasuke & Kitai: You're killing us…**

**Blitz: I'm sorry to say there'll be more violence in the next part and some other stuff I find very boring, **

**Please review and comment.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. We Are All Targets

**Blitz: NANDA!**

**Naruto: What, what?**

**Kitai: Someone stole all her ramen. Waiii! We're going to die!**

**Sasuke: Nuoooooo!**

**Sakura & Kakashi: …Yeah… **

**---------------**

Sasuke and Kitai started to charge at each other at mass speed. Punches and kicks deflecting each other, no use of hitting something. Sasuke took out a kunai at the right time and threw it at Kitai. She was too late. Her body disappeared with smoke. A little tag with the word "fake" on it fell to the ground. He started to look all over for her. Kitai had her chance now. Again behind Sasuke but this time she slid low and appeared right in front of him. His eyes widened knowing he was going to experience pain. She punched him in the stomach hard with an additional kick that brushed him away.

She flinched. Something painful churned in her stomach. She gasped with her eyes wide open; she coughed out blood once more. She fell to the ground, weak all over, thoughtless, eyes half open, mouth covered in blood.

She walked over to Sasuke whose body was lying motionless. She was shaking, afraid to stare at him, what she had done to him. She fell to the ground shaking and leaned over his chest to heart at least a pulse. Shaking all over, she heard a beat, then more. She swallowed deeply. Sasuke soon regained consciousness and was going to attack with the amazing bloodlust he had. Kitai got up weakly; Sasuke did the same and swung his foot to her stomach. Soon, he kicked her into the air. Kitai had been hanging on to the last thread of life the gods provided her with. "Lion Combo!" Sasuke shouted.

In the air, Kitai couldn't move her arms or legs to block Sasuke's kicks. As Kitai fell to the ground, Sasuke added a punch in the stomach. Her eyes went brown again and coughed out more blood. She fell to the ground, slowly, the pain crawling up her like a ghost consuming its prey. "Game over."

**Naruto and Sakura**

"Naruto…" she said quietly.

"Hm…? Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun doesn't like me? I think he likes Kitai-chan more than he likes me…" she said looking away in disappointment.

"Oi! Oi! What's there not to like Sakura-chan? We've all been on the team for a long time. Sasuke only knew Kitai-chan for two days!" Naruto told Sakura.

She lightened up, but then was in a slump of disappointment once more. "I-It… can happen…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan! Kitai and Sasuke have spent almost no time together. Haven't you noticed Kitai-chan's and Sasuke's eyes when they fought for the first time!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura remembered. Sasuke looked so angry and Kitai was the same. Nothing will come between them to prevent that hatred burning in their eyes. Nothing. She closed her eyes.

"Plus I even bet they're fighting right no-" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura was in shock as Naruto's eyes widened. "We have to find them!"

They ran out of the trees until they spotted Sasuke and Kitai. "SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KITAI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sakura looked away ignoring the motionless body around Sasuke. Sasuke felt weak and fell off his feet onto the ground. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, leavings swirling around him. "Again…" he thought. "This will not be settled if they continue fighting."

He picked up the two bodies, "Sakura, Naruto. Come to the hospital later to check on these two for me. That's and order."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei.", they said in unison.

The leaves swirled once more and he disappeared. Immediately, Sakura ran out of the field. "Na… Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the hospital, come one Naruto!" Sakura shouted while running.

He ran after her in a hurry. "Sasuke… what have you done now…" Naruto wondered.

…

They finally reached the Konoha Hospital. They walked in and asked for the room where Sasuke and Kitai were in. They walked in seeing Kitai bandaged up on the head and arms and Sasuke with a band aid on his face with his abdomen bandaged up. "What did you do Sasuke. Answer me now!" Naruto shouted.

He looked away looking down at his legs. Sakura walked up to him, "Sasuke-kun… D-Daijobou?" She cried out finally with tears falling from her eyes.

She ran her arms around Sasuke in a tight embrace hoping he would never go. Kitai got up and walked over to the window. Sakura was still whimpering and crying while Naruto joined Kitai, curious to know what happened at the field.

Her lips were still covered in blood, she coughed harshly. Kakashi soon came in as soon as Naruto was about to open his mouth and talk to Kitai. "Sakura, Naruto, it's late, you should get yourselves to bed right now, Sasuke and Kitai will rest overnight at the hospital, please visit again tomorrow."

They walked out quietly, closing the door behind them and listened to Kakashi-sensei talk to the two. "Sasuke, why did you fight Kitai again?"

"Our fight wasn't exactly finished." Sasuke replied.

"And you still don't know how you could have killed each other?" Kakashi said still calm.

Kitai's stomach churned more violently and squinted. "Hai, a fight once made, must be finished." Sasuke said.

"I see, I must be going now. Please, get some rest. Do not push yourselves." Kakashi said leaving the room.

The lights went out leaving the two in the room alone. Kitai walked to Sasuke's bed and sat down. They looked away from each other their eyelids half down, afraid to speak. "I'm sure a midnight walk wouldn't kill us, would it?" Kitai said flinching afraid of what Sasuke might do.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke said.

They both managed to go outside into the night. Walking in the streets of Konoha with a fresh breeze with Sasuke almost didn't sound that bad to Kitai either. "Sasuke-kun, did you really mean what you said back in the hospital? About finishing our fight…"Kitai asked.

Sasuke thought for a second and said, "Not really."

Kitai looked a little surprised when Sasuke said that. "If you think about it… We won't be able to finish it. The only way to finish the fight is for one of us to die."

Kitai and Sasuke stopped walking and looked at each other. _Could there ever be a day. Where we turn against each other in desperation because of our wild blood lust?_

They walked on into the night, not having much of a talkative stroll. They came upon a bench and sat down, not close but a little far away from each other. Kitai put her arms around he knees and look at the ground. "Sasuke-kun… I was wondering… what makes you get that look in your eyes when you fight me?"

"I think about my parents and my aniki. Tragedies and such. Although many have heard this, all the girls swoon over me for telling such a "sad" story."

Kitai smiled a sad smile. "Attention is good for you, that is. You need it to at least find guidance. Being alone doesn't make your spirit any stronger than you are."

He looked at her kindly, Kitai still looking down at the ground. "It's been a long time my family died."

Sasuke looked at her with his expression somewhat shocked. "I lived with the truth and the truth never really hurt me. Not very tragic and sad to me. Most people know but don't talk about it. Although it's painful, I've learned how to live with it, because I've only have a shard of family left, and that's my aniki."

The wind blew and Kitai's hair was moving like the waves in the ocean, coolly and softly. She looked at Sasuke with no expression and in an instant she smiled. Sasuke got up, "We should head back to the hospital, we might catch a cold."

They walked back in the mystifying night. The moon was the essence of serenity looking down at Sasuke and Kitai, planning something. They soon heard footsteps. Disappearing behind a bush they heard talking nothing but a pause. The figure walked away. Sasuke and Kitai let out a breath of relief. "A midnight stroll, eh?" Kakashi soon said surprisingly.

The two were terrified and backed away. "I see." Kakashi chuckled. "Back to the hospital now, it's late."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Kitai whispered.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? I need not any questions answered and asked, just jury up and get to the hospital before you get into trouble!" Kakashi said worried.

Kitai paced herself back to the hospital long enough to be far away to hear the conversation with Kakashi and Sasuke. "So, was Naruto right? Are you love struck?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks closing his eyes. "Friends. Could words explain no more."

"Well, I see. I understand, hopefully you and Kitai will be able to come out and go on a mission tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Good night, sleep well."

Kitai ran back following the sound of footsteps of Sasuke so no one would know she stayed back. _Friends? _She smiled. _I guess we'll have to finish our fight, someday._

Morning had come and there was sunshine everywhere. Light was sparkling through the windows of the Konoha Hospital. Sasuke and Kitai got up and got dressed. They put on their back packs as Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura came through the door.

"Let's gooooo! It's mission day with Kitai-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"So… what exactly is the mission…?" Kitai asked.

"We're going to help some of the chuunin at the village of the mist. Or something like that, it'll be dangerous but we'll be taken under good hands." Kakashi said.

They all came out of the hospital and out of the gates of Konoha to the village of the mist. "First of all, we must devise team tactics." Kakashi soon said out of nowhere.

"Sasuke and Sakura will be on one team and Kitai and Naruto on the other. As for me, I'll join the other chuunins and jounin fighting the ninja." Kakashi said.

Sakura was overwhelmed with joy. _YES YES YESSS! I GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUNNN! Love conquers all! _Her Inner Sakura shouted in her head. She smiled with joy.

Kitai and Naruto smiled and high fived. The team continued to walk and soon came upon a forest with no path. They jumped and jumped through the forest on branches. At last, they finally arrived at the village. But as soon as they arrived, they saw a team of 5 ninja, "We are ordered to stop any intruders into this village."

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to fight." Kakashi said shrugging.

Thee mist nin came charging at the team and Kitai was already doing handsigns. "Earth style! Prison of the Golem no jutsu!"

The mist nin were clueless and were trapped. The prison was a spiral and at the top, kunais, shuriken, and scrolls. "Spiral, to take all equipment away. Bar-like wall and a barrier of chakra. And a little something I always wanted to add. If you stay in there too long, your chakra will be sucked away and you'll die." She said quietly. "But why not wait, I could just take it all away by closing my hand."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were terrified of her jutsu and how powerful it could be. Kitai closed her hand leaving a little hole. The ninja fell down to the ground. "A-are they dead?" Sakura asked terrified.

"They aren't dead, just temporarily knocked out. If you noticed she closed her hand just slightly to leave enough chakra in them to live." Kakashi said.

Kitai looked at Kakashi dully, "You never told me we had to fight. Usually, help is doing something menial."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Fighting is menial."

The team walked through the village and finally found some of the chuunins that were sent here. It was lunch time and they offered to give lunch. Sasuke and Sakura ate outside along with Naruto and Kitai but ate in different places to cover more land.

Kitai ate a rice ball with some soy sauce in the middle. "What's with you and Sasuke, do you guys like each other or something?" Naruto asked.

Kitai spit out her rice ball, coughing. "Naruto, I like him as a friend but like each other! Like love! No way, if trying to kill each other is a sign of love, then I think the world has gone crazy."

Naruto started to laugh while eating his ramen and choked. "Ah! Baka!" Kitai said patting him on the back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were eating rice balls. Sakura got nervous and asked, "S-Sasuke, do y-you like K-Kitai-chan?"

Sasuke kept eating and just looked at her. "As a friend. Yeah."

Sakura took another bite of her rice ball, "Oh… what happened that night when we left the hospital?"

He sipped his tea calmly, "We talked, is something worrying you Sakura-chan?"

"N-nothing! Eh heh heh… Oh…." Sakura was looking at the ground disappointed.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. "Sakura-chan, you worry too much, relax for once."

Sakura was happy once more. _Maybe he'll like me more if we spend more time here together. Or something like that will happen. _

After lunch, it started to rain; Naruto and Kitai ran back to the village. Sakura and Sasuke came back sharing an umbrella. "Tomorrow, I'll change teams after we clear out some mist ninja." Kakashi said back at the house. "For now just relax here. If you're going outside, be careful."

Kakashi left the house and left the four alone. "There isn't much to do inside." Kitai said dully.

"Target practice?" Naruto suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura said agreeing.

"Let's make Kitai the target, let's see how well she can dodge." Sasuke smirked.

They walked outside, the rain had stopped but it was still drizzling. They used a wall not being used by anyone and practiced there. Kitai stood there and her eyes turned white. "Ready."

Naruto threw a barrage of kunais at Kitai and simply moved out of the way. Sakura threw kunai and shuriken at her in the directions she could have ducked dodged and ran to. Kitai merely stood there as the shurikens and kunai hit other targets. Sasuke did the same thing as the two but added in by throwing shuriken all around her. She moved but was stuck. Her glove was pinned to the wall. It was too late for her to move; instead she took out of kunai and hit all the shuriken coming her way. _Deflect, deflect, deflect, defle-_

Her arm was hit only slightly but blood started to appear. She dropped the kunai to the ground and took the shuriken off of her glove. She threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke took out his kunai about to deflect it and missed him; the three that were standing heard a hiss that echoed in their minds. She hit a snake that was about to bite him in the neck. _They're onto us; it won't be even safe to sleep tonight. _Kitai thought. Her forehead wrinkled, she picked up her kunai and struck it violently into the wall behind her. It went through halfway and the wall around the kunai cracked slightly.

She sighed disappointedly back at the house. Naruto walked over, "So… what's with you? You get hit was that bad! It was just a little mark."

"Naruto, how could you not notice? I don't care about the cut! It was that snake." Kitai said sternly.

"But the snake was killed, how could you possibly worry?" Sakura said.

"No, it's not that the snake was killed, it was the kind we have to worry about." Sasuke explained.

"If you looked closely at it, it was extremely poisonous. These snakes wouldn't normally dwell around the village of the mist. The only way it could be there in that tree, is by catching the snake and setting it in the tree. Lured to kill only one person or many more in the process of spreading poison throughout one of our bodies." Kitai explained.

Sakura continued the explanation, "And that person was… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke just stood up, "Tomorrow it gets tougher. It's either we all live, or one of us goes down."

Sakura, Naruto, and Kitai swallowed hard. _One of us, going down, or going to live. One target down, but managed to live, _they all thought.

Night had come and Kitai woke up suddenly and looked out the window. She was alone in her room. She stood up, and slid the door open. Naruto was snoring while Sakura was holding onto her stuffed bear, mumbling, "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke's room was quiet.

_Three to die or three to survive. What they do can get us killed. _Kitai went back to sleep nervous about the trials that lay ahead for her and the rest of the team.

**--------------------  
Blitz: More to come!**

**Sakura: Can we have SasuxSaku?**

**Sasuke & Blitz: NO!**

**Blitz: Yeah… more to come!**


	5. Castle of the Mist

**Naruto: Today, Blitz-chan has written chapter number 5! What mysteries shall dwell in the castle o-**

**Blitz: -punch- Naruto if you don't shut up I'll make you play "Go" with Shikamaru back at KONOHA!**

**Kitai: Let the story begin!**

**--------------------------------**

Daylight had soon come in the village of the Mist. Team 7 was ready to take on the ninja of the Mist. "It's a castle, but hidden in the mist." Kakashi said.

"Nani?" said the four ninja.

The ninja they were going to take down were the most experienced ninja, a team of four, armed and ready to kill. The only way to find them is to go to the castle where they dwelled in. The only part of the castle that was visible was the entrance, no guarded at all. The rest of the castle was underground and what laid in the walls and floors was only a secret about to be found out.

"I've decided not to reorganize groups because there are two paths in the castle." Kakashi said sternly.

After his remark, they all set off to the castle of mist. The forest wasn't exactly a welcoming sign of hospitality. It was covered in mist, probably traps all over the place. Kitai breathed in and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on the ground and felt the forest revealing all its secrets.

"No traps, I'll be guessing it's because all of the mist villagers are too afraid to come here even when it is visible. The castle is nearby; we should get there in no time." Kitai explained.

The team ran through and finally reached the castle. There were no guards around it, it would have probably meant that everyone that entered would have been killed. They walked inside and saw two passageways, just as Kakashi said. "Now this is the part where I must trust you all."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I will take one path by myself, the other passage way, the four of you will take, I hope to see you all alive later." Kakashi said walking into the passage.

"Hai" the four said in agreement.

They walked in and saw darkness, the lights started to light around them and stared to walk more steadily. Kitai swallowed and shook her head, _Stop it! Only three remain to be killed or to survive. I can't risk anything. _

Naruto lead and whispered, "Guys, be careful, you don't want to die or anything, do you?"

He took a step forward and another, he took another and the stone was pushed in. Sakura looked and was about to yell but as soon as she opened her mouth, the stone floor opened up as door and Sakura fell in. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke bent down quickly and grabbed her hands. He pulled her in and she was about to cry, "Don't cry Sakura-chan, at least you didn't die, now the choice of you dying is eliminated, you're safe." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

She stopped immediately and hugged Sasuke. Kitai shoved Naruto in the head and took lead, she stepped carefully, but for a moment, she paused. She trembled with fear, _two down, and two to go._

"Kitai-chan, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head and took five steps forward. The sixth and a hole opened in the wall and shot a pin at her neck. She was hit and fell to the immediately. Her eyes were closed and a mist ninja appeared in front of the team. "Hit by a dream quill, she will sleep to her will. Until I disappear, I will be her greatest fear. The only way to revive her is to make her nightmares a blur. If she cannot awaken, her spirit will leave her body forsaken. In other words, she'll die, and you'll all say goodbye."

**Kakashi**

He walked down the passageway which started to become cold as winter's punishment. He shivered and came upon a room with music being played by a young beautiful girl. She did not speak but only played. He sat down and watched her. "You play wonderfully."

"Please help yourself; I am not only but a prisoner in this castle, ready to serve anyone who comes in." She spoke in a small tone.

He helped himself to a piece of bread, "Are there no other rooms in this corridor?"

"I'm afraid not. I am trapped her for an eternal life of slavery." She said sitting next to Kakashi.

"And yet… there are no guards to keep you from escaping." He said. "And you call yourself a prisoner."

"You've found me out, but now since you did, I'd like to play this tune, of DEATH." She thrust her hand across Kakashi's arm, he leaped away.

He felt a small amount of blooding coming out. He looked at her fingers, armed with sharp nailed ready to tear the flesh off of him. Her hands shot out a barrage of sharp metal and Kakashi's eyes widened. _No matter what, we're all coming back alive. _He thought.

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kitai**

The ninja left the corridor laughing manically leaving the four all alone once more. Kitai's body twitched and started to sweat. "We can't just leave her like this; she's going to die if we don't do anything!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke was in deep thought while Naruto looked at Kitai who was starting cry. "K-Kitai-chan… is crying?" He said unbelievably.

Sakura and Sasuke knew what was going to happen soon enough. Kitai's eyes closed even more tightly and Sasuke looked at her. Kitai started to scream. "If we don't do anything soon, she's not just going to have a nightmare but hallucinations." Sasuke said.

Sakura took Kitai's kunai bag and opened it. She took out a kunai. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing!" Naruto shouted.

"Pain can wake you up from a nightmare or dream, can't it?" Sakura said raising the kunai.

She put her arm down and had cut Kitai's leg. Kitai's eyes opened, Sakura and Naruto sighed with relief. "No, she didn't wake up, she's having hallucinations." Sasuke said.

"I can't… wake up..." Kitai whispered. "The quill is… making me… kill myself… emotionally and… physically."

Kitai's body moved backward and the stone moved in. A barrage of needles and shuriken launched itself at Kitai. She screamed in pain as the needles set their places inside of Kitai's body. "No… No… Stop it! STOP IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her hands were to her head and she started to scream in pain. She stepped back once more; the steps she was taking were on the tiles that were trapped. Floor doors opened and Kitai fell in screaming. Naruto grabbed her arm but started to slip. Kitai's possessed body slapped it off and was sent down into the pit. He dived in shouting, "Sasuke! Take care of Sakura! Don't any of you die, because nobody can die now!"

The doors closed and Sakura screamed, "NARUTO! KITAI! PLEASE COME BACK!"

**Naruto and Kitai**

_Thud. _Kitai bounced on the floor and stopped her screaming. Naruto landed on his feet kneeling. "Kitai-chan! Daijobou?"

She got up uneasily and spat out blood. Her eyes white with uncontrollable fury and took out a roll of bandages. She harshly wrapped some around her arms and legs. "I'm fine." She said quietly.

Naruto stood up and looked around. Nothing but the wall and the floor, made of stone, torches lit. "This must be a passage under the one we were just in." Naruto said.

Kitai moved her foot, "These two passageways are both equal in length. The one above has traps while the one we are in doesn't. But, this passage way leads to a door, enemies waiting. Sakura and Sasuke are halfway through the passage way above; we need to get back to them."

"No!" Naruto shouted. "I know we can't head back for them! They'd want us to go ahead! I know Sasuke and Sakura, they can handle themselves!"

She looked at him surprised and closed her eyes smiling. "Fine then, Naruto. Let's do things your way." She threw him a talisman. "Put it on your kunai, it'll help, just don't lose it."

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura followed while Sasuke was careful where he stepped. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think of Kitai?"

_No… Not again… Why now! _ He thought. "I like her, as a friend." He said urging to say, "Maybe even a little more than that."

Sasuke stepped on a stone, it went down and he didn't notice. Sakura ran to him, "Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

She managed to get herself and him out of the kunais shot from the wall. She opened her clamped eyes and realized she was on top of Sasuke. She blushed and got off. Sasuke just looked ahead. The end of that passage was near. They went down stairs and saw more lights and steps. Sakura noticed talismans on the ground left for her and Sasuke. They picked them up and wrapped it around their kunai. They ran towards the end off the passage way. A door. What secrets may dwell behind this door, no one will ever know, not a witness to come back alive.

The door opened by itself and they stepped in not knowing what was expecting them.

--------------------

**Blitz: Excuse my lateness**

**Sasuke: You're excused.**

**Kitai: -punch- I swear that never gets old**

**Naruto: Next chapter coming soon!**

**Sakura: R&R Please!**


	6. Rhymes and Races, All the Way to Ramen

**Blitz: Well, Kakashi-sensei, please start us off if you don't mind!**

**Kakashi: Right, today's chapter is chapter 6.**

**Blitz: Thank you and let the story begin**

**--------------------------------------------**

Sakura gasped while Sasuke's attention was to the discarded body on the floor.

"Yo" Naruto said casually, holding a mysteriously bloodless kunai in his hand.

"Naruto…" Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Where's Kitai-chan!" She finally said with a sound of worry thinking that the body was Kitai's.

Naruto pointed to a shadow behind a wall, out came Kitai, still covered in bandages but as she came out a body fell onto the ground. Sakura shrieked while Sasuke looked at the body noticing it wasn't covered in blood. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"So, what took you so long? Did you two start to have more time for each other?" Kitai said mockingly.

Naruto snickered with Kitai. Sakura stared for a while and turned away. "Wait." Sasuke suddenly said. "Two bodies, seemed like they would die, Naruto, you were holding a kunai, and Kitai you could have shred the other one with your jutsus, yet I see no rocks or ice needles everywhere." He explained.

Kitai and Naruto stopped walking. Sakura's eyes widened, she now understood what was going on. "You're not Naruto and Kitai!" She shouted.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." the fake Kitai said cruelly.

The two bodies changed and the fakes were part of the mist ninja. The two bodies on the ground were Kitai's and Naruto's.

"What did you do to them!" Sakura screamed once more.

The mist ninja started to laugh uncontrollably. The ninja carried both bodies to the middle of the room. "This one was blind so she counted sense us in the mist, how worthless." The female nin said while throwing Kitai's body to the wall.

"And this one, such a big mouthed child and yet he couldn't take us on." The male nin said kicking Naruto.

"STOP IT!" Sakura cried out.

Sasuke threw kunais and shuriken at the mist ninja. "Why do you try, child? Not a mere boy such as you could have what it takes to kill us." The female nin laughed.

Sasuke had let the shuriken and kunai go around the two and suddenly pulled back with his arms. They clamped together, unable to move and were shocked. He was pulling with more strength than ever, the wire was about to go through the nins' skins. He pulled one last time and shouted, "Gaton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A wave of fire it the two trapped ninja and a blood piercing scream was heard throughout the land. Sasuke stopped breathing fire but was still not satisfied. Sakura let out a gasp of horror. "Sasuke-kun… Look…" She whispered.

He turned his slowly and saw water, everywhere. Sakura looked around. She looked up and saw kunai and shuriken heading towards Sasuke. "Sasuke! Watch out!" Sakura screamed while pushing him out of the way.

She did her hand signs quickly and disappeared. What was left of her was only a log. She was now by Naruto's side trying to help him wake up. The two mist ninja were now standing next to Kitai. They picked her up and threw her across the floor. "How sad, this girl couldn't even put up a fight. Her powers are limited, her skills undesirable."

Kitai got up suddenly and looked at the ground. "And yet you don't give up, how big of a pride but too bad your strength doesn't match." The male nin said kicking Kitai away.

Kitai was on her side and did hand signs quickly. She slammed her fist onto the ground and stalagmites shot up around the two mist ninja. "Ha! Just illusions… You can't expect us to believe this is real, can you?" The male nin cackled.

"That's just the thing, it isn't." Sasuke said with satisfaction.

"Cyclone no jutsu!" Kitai shouted while doing hand signs.

A whirlwind soon appeared around the two trapped ninja and they were starting to collide into each other and the walls. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted while breathing fire into the cyclone.

"You did it! You guys really did it!" Sakura shouted in joy finally seeing the two mist ninja being finished.

"Huh… Did what?" Naruto said finally waking up on Sakura's arm.

"Well, have you now returned to reality now, dobe?" Sasuke said smirking.

Kitai ran to the door down the corridor. She pushed but it didn't budge. "Naruto, Sasuke, come here and try to knock down this door." Kitai commanded.

They both walked over to the door and punched it as hard as they could. For a second, they felt like the bone in their arm crumbled to dust. Sasuke slowly put his hand in his pocket while Naruto started to whine like a baby. Kitai and Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura sighed, "Men…"

Kitai jumped and kicked the door hard. She put her leg down and saw the door creak slightly, she twitched. The door start to open more and a crack started to appear. Naruto and Sasuke looked away looking like total doofuses.

"Hello, hello. From here on I will bestow, the blond haired boy and the brunette. Please come and stay for the show, you can't even leave this chateau." The rhyming man cackled.

Kitai looked shocked, she couldn't move. _Again, more pain from this madman, lucky me. But this time, it's Naruto and me. So now, whatever the rhyming man has in store is much worse than the dream quill. I'm sure it's not that bad…_

He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "I have no use for you two, so I must bid you adieu."

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. "Before you escape once more, I want to make a deal."

The rhyming man stopped, "A deal? Please reveal."

"If we make these two stop whatever you do to them, you must stay and we are aloud to fight you. But if we can't, you'll have the pride of two murders and an escape." Sasuke said without showing any sign of emotion.

"I see. I will now start the spree." The man paused and cackled. "Of laughter!"

He disappeared and gas started to gather around Kitai and Naruto, "Kitai don't breathe." Naruto whispered.

Naruto and Kitai stood there with their cheeks puffed up. Naruto's nerves couldn't handle the pressure and took a breath. He immediately fell to the ground in laughter. Kitai looked away still holding her breath. _I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breath. No matter what you do Kitai, YOU CAN'T BREATH!_

She started to tear and her cheeks growing red with impatience. She finally took a breath after her nerves almost exploded. She fell to the ground with uncontrollable laughter. Sakura looked away with tears in her eyes. "They're going to laugh to death." She sniffed shakily.

Kitai and Naruto were both crying in pain, wanting the laughing to stop and they hugged each other. Sasuke kneeled down and slapped both Naruto and Kitai. They stopped for a while and turned their heads to Sasuke, who was smiling in satisfaction. They continued to laugh. "Sasuke! Hahaha, I'm going to kill you!" Naruto said laughing like crazy.

Kitai suddenly turned quiet, her head hung down, hair drooping over her pale face. Sakura gasped and saw that she fainted from laughter. Naruto soon turned quiet. "There, it stopped. Now show your face." Sasuke said leering into the darkness.

Out came the rhyming man, smiling with glee. "My puppets! My puppets! Arise at once and reveal me your secrets!" He cackled into the air.

Naruto and Kitai arose into the air and tears came rolling down their cheeks. Whispers filled the air. One whisper after another, "Nii-san, don't leave me here… In the darkness…" Another roamed the air, "Why can't people accept me? Others had no family and people still give them love and respect!"

"Their nightmares and their worst fears… Coming true in their minds…" Sakura hiccupped, still perched with fear.

Sasuke was ready to take on the rhyming man before he saw two white figures slither out of Naruto and Kitai's mouths, their souls being taken away and ripped apart. "HELP US!" They screamed out.

The man laughing insanely was now full with power. Sasuke took out kunais and shuriken and threw them around the rhyming man. He pulled back and the man was now trapped, but he looked calm. Sakura threw kunais at the trapped man but the sudden white aura around him grabbed them and threw them back. Sakura fell back and reached in her bag, searching for the kunai Kitai gave her. She took it out and hit the kunai coming back at her. They fell to the ground, all split in half.

Sasuke ran at the man and kicked him into the air. "Lion Combo!" He shouted as he was kicked the man to the ground.

Cackles of evil filled the room; he got up and used the white aura to grab Sakura. She shrieked. "Let her go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Your choice Uchiha boy, either I kill this lovely girl or you can save these two puppets from their eternal death."

He looked at Sakura who was crying and the Naruto and Kitai who were on the floor, motionless. "I-I… choose…"

"Your choice… bo-"The man said suddenly stopping.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and stuck a kunai into the back of the man. He fell to the ground and let Sakura go, she ran to Kakashi and held him tightly, "Arigatou! Arigatou!" She cried out still crying.

Kakashi saw Naruto and Kitai sprawled on the ground and put Naruto over his back and Kitai in his arms. The five walked out of the castle, never to return again.

**Next Day…**

Kitai woke up and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all smiling at her. She blinked and whispered, "If you don't mind, can you just, well uh… LET ME GOTO SLEEP WITHOUT PEOPLE STARING!"

She flopped back down on the blanket and turned her attention to the window. "Well, you've been through a lot, so we couldn't let you be unguarded, especially when you cried." Sasuke said smirking.

Kitai's eyes widened and resisted from looking at the three who were sitting on the floor. She finally got up and looked at Sasuke, "I cried?"

Naruto was smiling along with Sakura. Kitai looked at them dully. "How do you know I cried."

"Sasuke and I saw it." Sakura replied.

"And Naruto, if you were caught in the same mess as me, how you looked so confident enough to give me a vivid report in words to tell what happened." Kitai grumbled.

"Well we gave him a vivid description in words, orally, may I mention, of what happened in the castle." Sasuke said starting to agitate Kitai.

"Smartass…" Kitai mumbled.

"I heard that." Sasuke replied, looking at Kitai slyly.

"I know, I only wanted you to hear the truth." Kitai said getting even more ticked off by Sasuke's remarks.

"Oi, oi! Settle down you two, you don't want to end up in the hospital again, do you?" Kakashi said waving his finger in the air like Iruka sensei would always do.

"No, no, Kakashi-sensei, their dispute over something that doesn't really make sense is pretty funny." Naruto piped in.

"We have to return to the village. And if we return before night fall, let's get some more ramen, my treat." Kakashi said happily.

Sakura's stomach grumbled, "Ugh… It feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"Alright, more ramen! Do I have to pay this time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"If you don't make Kitai sick again…" Kakashi said dully.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, just shut up and open your big mouth when we get back to the village!" Sakura shouted punching him in the noggin.

Sasuke smirked and almost forgot about Kitai, he took a glance at her and saw her expression dull but saw that she was almost, curious.

After paying their thanks to the hidden leaf ninja in the mist village they set off on the road back to the village.

Kitai was in the lead with Sasuke behind her. He walked faster and was up to Kitai. Kitai noticed and quickened her pace. He started to go faster and Kitai was speeding up. Their faces met and saw the race they had just created, lightening roaring in their eyes. For a while they were fast walking and then started to jog.

"Hey Kitai, Sasuke! Stop going ahead of us, you'll get lost!" Sakura shouted after them.

They were running like speed devils, Naruto ran after them. "Cry baby." Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Uzuratonkachi." She whispered back even harsher.

They were both speeding off while Naruto was gasping for air. "K-Kitai… S-Sasuke… What… idiots…" Naruto gasped.

Kakashi sighed heavily thinking about what the two could do to each other since they ticked each other too much. "Come on now, let's go find them, they couldn't have gone too far."

After a while, the two stopped, panting. "Giving up… already?" Sasuke said.

"Did I _say _I was giving up? Anyways, I do." Kitai smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kitai like she was a three eyed cat. "If I said that I wouldn't give up, the rest of the team wouldn't be able to find us, so for now, let's relax." Kitai said calmly and plopped herself down on the ground.

Sasuke sat down next to Kitai. She took out a kunai and started to twirl it around it fingers. "What are you doing…?" Sasuke asked dully yet curiously.

Her eyes turned white and twirled it around her fingers even faster. The wind blew and some leaves fell off a tree. She threw it at a leaf and hit it in the middle, deep into a tree trunk. "Being bored." Kitai replied.

She started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ha, just remembering how you couldn't open that door along with Naruto. How pathetic…"

A vein mark appeared on Sasuke's head, "You looking for a fight?"

"You wouldn't want to end up in the hospital again, do you?" Kitai remarked.

The wind blew and more leaves swirled around the two. "So, tell me Uchiha… What makes you so different from the others?" Kitai asked.

Sasuke put his back to Kitai. "Well, Ryuuki, what do you think." Sasuke replied.

It was as if she pulled out a scroll and rolled it out on the ground and read it. A sea of words. "To start us off, you're mostly apart in the group, solitude is your attitude. You think you can do everything by yourself. You're hair looks like the back of a chicken. You have the Sharingan…" She stopped. "But I'm only rambling; there are more reasons than that Sasuke."

Sasuke was facing her now, twitching, he was being mocked by the girl who was beaten by him twice. "You talk as much as Sakura does." He said dully.

"Only to get you talking for once." She said.

Sasuke stopped and said unexpectedly, "Sometimes, you remind me of my mother."

Kitai looked at him confused and then smiled. He made something like a mixture of a smile and a smirk. A sudden shout in the distance startled them, "OI! SASUKE! KITAI-CHAN!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke hit him and then Sakura who started to shout, "DON'T SCARE SASUKE-KUN OR KITAI-CHAN LIKE THAT!"

Kakashi and Kitai sweat dropped and walked off with the three following.

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

The five sat down and ordered their ramen. Kitai looked at her ramen and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

She ate her ramen quietly and saw the whole team and ramen workers stare at her. "What?" She asked.

"Young lady… T-That's our shop's spiciest ramen, probably even spicier than 100 w-wasabi r-rolls." The worker stumbled.

"Kitai-chan, you could probably burn your throat by eating that…" Naruto twitched.

"Kitai-chan… Are you okay?" Sakura asked in worry.

Questions were being asked from all direction and Kitai just sat there eating her ramen quietly. She slammed her chopsticks down and said twitching, "Airgatou Kakashi-sensei for the meal. I'm finished. I'll walk myself home."

"No way kiddo. You're coming with me." said a familiar voice at the entrance of the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Kitai looked up to see her nii-san smiling, "ANIKIII!" She squealed in happiness. "But, why'd you come here?"

"I had a thought that you'd be here eating some more ramen. Konnichiwa Kakashi." He greeted. "Listen, I got a surprise for you at home." He explained.

The two trotted home and Kakashi smiled, "It's nice to see her happy with Ryu."

Sakura turned, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, based her sayings, it seems like she's always around him!"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Actually, you're wrong, those two have an age difference and Ryu is, in many ways, advanced. He's been so busy on missions; he would have no more time to see her." Kakashi explained. "But on the weekends he treats her to train with her in his techniques, this is why she's still developing in the area of wind and ice. Just now Ryu has gone to the rank of Anbu."

Sasuke looked surprised, "Looking at her aniki, he looks about 16. Is he _that _advanced?"

Kakashi nodded. Naruto looked baffled, "We should at least help her feel better after she hears the news…"

The team nodded in agreement and prepared a plan.

**At the Ryuuki Residence**

"What is it aniki?" She asked curiously.

"I'm in Anbu now!" He said joyfully. "This means I'm going to teach you new techniques!"

Kitai felt a fake smile appear on her face, "I-I'm so proud of you aniki!" She tried to say happily. "B-But what techniques are you going to teach me now?"

"I'm going to teach you the art of the sword. The most bountiful yet most graceful!" He said with his hands in a peace sign.

Kitai smiled back and made an excuse to go up to her room. Walking up the stairs, she thought about the first time he became a chuunin, then a jounin. She opened the door to her room and saw a sword lying on her bed. _Atlas I can master using a sword._ She thought dully.

Kitai drifted off to sleep, the day awaiting her soon.

**----------------------------------------**

**Blitz: Oi… this kinda sucked… a lot…**

**Naruto: Sasuke you told Kitai that she reminded you her your MOM.**

**Kitai & Sakura: …**

**Sasuke: ….;**

**Kakashi & Ryu: -laughing really hard in the background-**

**Kitai: SHUT IT!**

**Blitz: Eh… R&R I guess…**


	7. A Day Full of Silly Shennanigans

**Blitz: Very sorry, I was busy with stuff, also I changed the story to K+ because I hardly believe getting a burnt leg is community approved. After I write some filler chapter in this story, I might stop or write two more chapters and then I'll need ideas for a mission. That doesn't mean the story is complete, just taking a break from this story is all. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Ow!" Naruto shouted covering his nose with his hands.

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, "Baka! If it's called training, you should get yourself ready!"

"But you punch so hard..." Naruto whimpered rubbing his nose. "Like a man…" He slipped in when Sakura turn around.

"NANI!" Sakura shouted at Naruto taking out a kunai and chasing him.

Near Sakura and Naruto were Sasuke and Kitai who were focusing their chakra directly at their hands. They stood quietly with their eyes closed and hands in the sign of the tiger. Sasuke opened his eyes along with Kitai. He smirked and disappeared. Kitai jumped back and waited for Sasuke to come out. Sasuke popped out of nowhere and slid at her. Kitai was cut off guard and tripped and stumbled onto the ground painfully. Her focus was completely shattered.

"I-I'm okay…" Kitai said flinching.

Naruto started to laugh while Sakura giggled, Sasuke merely smirked at Kitai. _Sigh. They're gonna end up laughing at me the whole day…_ She thought while rubbing her eyes.

"Kitai-chan, what's wrong? You usually have total focus with your chakra." Sakura questioned.

"N-Nothing… Just a touch sleepy… I can still train…" Kitai yawned.

"You better get ready Kitai!" Naruto shouted raising a fist into the air.

"Yeah, you better, uzuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked showing a hand at Kitai.

She grabbed it and got up and readjusted her hitai-ate on her arm to her head. Naruto took out a kunai and charged at Kitai. Kitai seemed to be yawning and off guard giving Naruto the chance to get her but at the last moment…

_Clang!_

Naruto was soon faced to Kitai who was wielding a kunai against him. "You... really… Need not underestimate the sleepy and the sleepless." She smiled pressing her kunai harder onto Naruto's.

He jumped back and threw his kunai right at her. She used her own to deflect it. Naruto used the last seconds he earned and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Kitai looked around shocked to see about a hundred solid Naruto. They all charged at Kitai while she took out a scroll and whipped it at the Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke watched in awe as the earth shot forward at all the clones and destroyed them completely. Naruto was shocked to see one flick of a scroll destroy almost a third of his army. She flicked it once more at the other charging Naruto and they disappeared leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "Go Kitai-chan!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto and half of his army charged at Kitai while she took out a kunai and put back her scroll. As they charged on Kitai started to lose her focus once more. She stood unsteadily and put her hand to her head. "Uhg…." She moaned.

Kitai dropped her kunai when it was too late. Naruto had gotten closer and was about to strike without realizing Kitai was about to collapse. Sakura stopped her cheering and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke ran at Kitai while Sakura took out a kunai and threw it at the clones, "NARUTO!"

Kitai used her strength to try and keep standing until finally her focus came back. Her eyes widened in shock to see Naruto about to destroy her. Suddenly, a raven-haired Sasuke swooped in and got her in his arms. Sakura was in joy when she managed to destroy half of Naruto's clones and Kitai was retrieved to safety. "What was that about Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at Sakura. "And what's with Sasuke swooping in to save Kitai-chan! She didn't need to be saved!"

As Naruto bickered on, Sasuke landed on the ground with Kitai in his arms. _She's pretty cute… _He thought looking at her face. Kitai's eyes were clenched together and had the childish sign of fear written all over her face. "Hey…" Sasuke said as Kitai opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… are you?" Kitai asked back while smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in his normal cool, uninterested voice.

"It looks like you're exploding with anger or just holding your breath tightly." Kitai responded. Sasuke looked confused at her while Kitai smiled once more, "You're face is red… Are you blushing?"

Sasuke put her down and covered his face, "No. I just got hit in the face while saving you from Naruto." He lied.

Of course Kitai was clueless and lost in the world of love and amour, she just couldn't understand that Sasuke liked her as Naruto was clueless that Hinata obviously loved him, but not _that _clueless. "Yo." said a voice out of nowhere.

Sasuke and Kitai slowly turned in great horror to see their sensei standing behind them. "What do we have here?" He asked looking at Kitai and Sasuke.

"Sasuke saved her from my kage bunshin!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi smiled, "Sasuke, stay here, Naruto come here. Kitai please train with Sakura."

Kitai ran off to meet with Sakura, "Hey Sakura! Wanna learn some earth jutsus with me?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course!" She paused. "But what's happening with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" She asked in wonderment.

"I'm not so sure myself." Kitai responded taking out an earth scroll and handing it to Sakura.

"Keep it! It's reusable!" Kitai smiled.

**Oh How Boys Can Give Such Surprises**

"So here's the question... Ahem…" Kakashi said clearing his throat.

Naruto put his arms crossed and asked without hesitation, "Do you like Kitai-chan?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei and his best friend dully, "Why are you asking me this."

"Because the team mate and sensei must know their team mates well! Curiosity is the answer, Sasuke." Kakashi lectured.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." Sasuke stated brushing off some dirt on his pants.

Naruto snickered, "I bet you do." Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto angrily. "Just admit it Sasuke!"

"Pff. You can't make me admit anything…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh really now…." Kakashi said with a flash in his eyes.

**Sakura and Kitai**

"First of all, it's called Proof of Earth no jutsu. The name is related to the jutsu." Kitai pointed out.

Sakura opened the scroll and saw that it was mark with the symbol of earth and ancient inscription. "So, you have to prove that there is earth with the scroll?"

"Exactly! Whenever you're about to raise the earth at the enemy, you have to drag it around the ground a little. It sounds weird, I know, but it works!" Kitai explained.

Kitai motioned Sakura to try the jutsu out. Sakura brushed the scroll across the ground and whipped it across the air. "Proof of Earth no jutsu!" She shouted.

Sakura had her eyes closed, afraid to see what had happened. She blinked and saw the earth in front of her arose from the ground, able to tear apart the enemy. "Nice!" Kitai commented. "It's better than mine!"

"But you used yours so swiftly and like you know what you're doing! How could mine be better?" Sakura said.

Kitai smiled, "This jutsu is one of the hardest I learned, just think of the practice you have to do to make it look terrifying and killing. You're a professional."

Before Sakura could respond with a thank you, a scream was heard through out the field. "That was Sasuke-kun's scream!" Sakura gasped.

She ran and pulled Kitai along with her. Kitai was surprised at Sakura's ambition to save Sasuke. They both got to where the boys were, "SASUKE-KU-… eh?" Sakura screamed and stopped.

Kitai stood still speechless and turned around to have her back face the boys and started shake. Sakura had her mouth agape in shock and surprise to see Sasuke tied up and Kakashi and Naruto torture him. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto tried to explain.

Sakura fainted while Kitai was still shaking. "Are you okay Kitai?" Kakashi asked in worry.

Kitai fell to the ground backwards and to the boys' surprise, she was laughing. "Ahahaha! When I thought Sasuke would someday have fan boys, this is ridiculous!" Kitai choked out while laughing.

Tears started to stream down her face and she started to calm down. She fixed her position into a sitting position. "What were you guys talking about here?" Kitai said wiping a tear away.

"About what we're going to do today!" Naruto responded.

"We're already training, is there more to do?" Kitai asked tilting her head.

"Well…" Kakashi said jumping into the conversation. "We were talking about…"

_Oh no you're not. You're not getting an answer from him Kitai! _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi slapped his hand onto Sasuke's mouth and continued, "Curiosity."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Kitai tilted her head to Kakashi, "C-Curiosity?"

Kakashi took his hand off of Sasuke's mouth and rushed to where Kitai was. "Yes! Curiosity! Now let's go wake up Sakura, over there! No further questions!" He smiled and said in a hurry dragging Kitai along with him.

Sasuke snapped the ropes around his body and got up, "I have a score to deal with her, but it doesn't mean I like her."

Naruto stared at Sasuke calmly, half of his body was shocked, _You're going to kill her Sasuke, the last score, will be the last time… _Naruto thought closing his eyes.

Naruto got up and started to walk with Sasuke towards Kakashi and Kitai were. "Sakura. Wake up." Kakashi said nudging Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't think you're supposed to treat an unconscious team mate like that…" Kitai said.

Sakura opened an eyelid and saw Sasuke, _I'll just wait until Sasuke gives me mouth to mouth… _She thought.

Sakura opened one eyelid again and saw Naruto giving kissy lips to Sakura. "UGYAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed.

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

Three fists were made to Naruto's head, with an impatient Sasuke, freaked out Sakura and an I-did-it-just-for-fun Kakashi. Kitai looked confused, _Who knew these people were so violent? Next thing you know, Sasuke's gonna give me a noogie… _Kitai thought dully and twitched at her imagination.

"Now, it's time for lunch and right after more training, try not to throw up this time Naruto…" Kakashi paushed staring at the irritated Naruto. "Also we have a 'special' mission tomorrow."

He stopped at took a glance at Kitai who was listening contently, "Kitai, you are most important for this mission, please let Ryu pack you bag for you; I have already told him about it." Kakashi stated sternly.

"Hai, sensei." Kitai responded almost nervously.

Kakashi set up a blanket and quickly set his food. Sakura sat across from Sasuke and Naruto on the opposite end of Kakashi. Kitai managed to squeeze herself in between Naruto and Sakura. As usual, Naruto took out a cup of ramen and started to slurp away, while Sasuke quietly munched his tomatoes. Sakura at rice balls with a soy sauce filling in the middle. Kitai hugged her knees and looked bored. Naruto stared over to her and saw that her eye lids were drooping. Kitai moved to her bag and took out a bento box and opened it. Inside were creatively decorated rice balls which Kitai didn't seem to care about. She noticed her sensei and three other team mates staring at the box. She shoved it into the middle, "Take some, you guys need to try some of my auntie's cooking." Kitai suggested and smiled.

The four stared at her and hesitated, "Go ahead! Such good food need not be hogged by me." Kitai smiled.

The four grabbed one and took a bit of it, Sakura and Sasuke took a bite while Kakashi turned around and took off his mask to eat it and Naruto gobbled it full. Sakura's eyes brightened and took another bite; Sasuke looked shocked and started to take another bite. Naruto choked and calmed himself down while Kakashi complimented, "Tell you're auntie that these were delicious."

Sasuke merely nodded and Sakura thanked Kitai for the rice ball. "There really good! But they don't surpass the tastes of my ramen!" Naruto shouted in happiness.

Kakashi smiled and set his students off to training, "It's called WHAT?" Naruto yelled directly at Kakashi's ear.

"Ninja hide and seek. Naruto will seek and Sakura, Sasuke and Kitai will hide. The limits are not to kill each other and not go farther than the field and beyond the trees." Kakashi explained. "Also, as a little bonus, whenever you find somebody Naruto, be prepared to catch them and hold them in a position that they can't attack in."

Sasuke smirked while Naruto was shocked and had his mouth agape. "Now… Ready? Go!" Kakashi signaled.

The three dashed off while Naruto was stuck in the middle of the field puzzled. Sasuke was using camouflage while Sakura hid herself high into a tree. Kitai was perched on a branch that was not very high into the tree. Naruto started to run around looked for a team mate. Little did Kitai know, she was going to be eliminated first. While Naruto was far off in the middle of the field, Kitai heard a _snap! _She looked around and shrugged. She heard a second snap and looked around more and noticed nothing. _SNAP!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kitai screamed as she was falling from the broken tree branch and face first onto the ground.

Kakashi turned and Sakura was startled. Naruto ran to where Kitai had fallen and shouted, "I GOT YOU!"

Sasuke looked at where Kitai fell and then at Naruto and whispered while sweat dropping, "Two uzuratonkachi, how wonderful."

Later…

Kitai was still on the ground partially conscious while Naruto found Sasuke and caught him only because he gave in because of Naruto's stupidity (**A/N: Really sorry to you Naruto fans, but I love him too!). **"Are you getting up anytime soon." Sasuke asked dully to Kitai.

Kitai got up and wiped the dirt off her face. Her face was red and her hair was messed up. She shook her head wildly to set her hair in place, "Sasuke … How'd you get beaten by Naruto?" She asked still shaking her head.

"I went easy on him… Still, he has some marks left on him." Sasuke explained almost proudly.

She stared up to him and his proud expression and he looked down at her and suddenly put his hand on her head. "You're short." Sasuke smirked making Kitai ticked off.

"Well excuse me for not being six feet tall." Kitai spat back.

His took his hand off her head and put it back in his pocket. Kitai walked away and saw Naruto. He started to snigger and this made Kitai ticked off even more. She took out a kunai from her holster and threw it at him. "Oi, Kitai-ch-!" Naruto shouted and suddenly stopped as he saw a whole barrage of kunai being flung at him.

Kitai chased him with an earth scroll gripped tightly in her hand. "Let me show you how to fall face flat a thousand times!" She shouted while running.

"Proof of Earth no jutsu!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Kitai stopped as the earth came up willing to kill right at Naruto. He screamed and Kitai just stood there. "Hehe…" Sakura giggled whiling showing a peace sign to Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a small mound in front of him. "OIII!" Naruto shouted.

The day ended with shouts and yells plus laughter from the team, with the next day to wait for Kitai.

----------------------

**Blitz: …Corny… yes… Stupid… Yeah… Waste of a chapter?**

**Sasuke: YES.**

**Blitz: SHUT IT TEME, I WASN'T ASKING YOU!**


	8. Super Secret Mission pt 1

**Blitz: Finally some chapter since a long time! **

**Team 7: Yay!**

**Blitz: This chapter and another will be like a filler but soon I'll make some prior weird chapter that's related to the story and then one that is on topic. Ok? OKAY!**

**------------------**

_Clang._

"Kitai-chan! Stop doing that!"

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

"Stop already! You're going to end up in the hospital again!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Kitai shouted at Sakura.

What Kitai thought was going to be a super in important mission really turned out to be a trip to the beach along with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai's teams. By the time the team got there, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi could tell that Kitai despised the beach. To conceal her anger, she kept on hitting her head against the changing rooms. Sakura had already changed into a pink bikini. Naruto had gotten out of the changing room with Kakashi bickering on and on about his mask. Naruto was in orange swim trunks while Kakashi was in black swim trunks with a small face on it. Sasuke waited for a while to change while Kitai simply refused to change.

"But Kitai-chan, don't you have a swim suit?" Naruto asked wanting Kitai to join the fun.

"Obviously she does, she just doesn't want anyone to see her in it, probably because she's _fat._" Kakashi responded simply.

Naruto snickered while Sakura gave a cold stare at Kakashi. "You're gonna take that Kitai?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sure why not." Kitai responded dully wiping off the smirk on Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

She faced her back to them and clenched fist and started to twitch, "_Aniki, you are a dead man. A DEAD MAN!" _She shouted in her thoughts.

Sasuke had gone in to change first into the changing hall. Suddenly, Kitai had a change of heart. "But… To show you I'm not a coward, I will." She stated.

The team smiled while Kitai turned around and walked to the changing rooms, "Take a picture and I'll cover you head to toe with blood…" She mumbled loud enough to make her team mates shiver.

She walked into the changing hall and bumped into Sasuke. _Oof! _

Kitai opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of Sasuke… who was already in his swim trunks. Kitai blushed fiercely while Sasuke only had a tint of light pink on his cheeks. "Ah! G-gomen!" Kitai said quickly and scurried off of Sasuke and into a changing room.

He looked puzzled and still had that tint of pink on his face. He exited the changing halls and saw Sakura and Ino squealing. "Sasuke-kuuuun!" They squealed in delight in his swim trunks.

Ino pounced on Sasuke leaving Sakura angry, "Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" She shouted.

"Chill out forehead girl!" Ino shouted back.

"Get off…" Sasuke mumbled.

In the changing hall, Kitai had stepped out of a room and walked over to the exit of the changing halls. She sighed and twitched. Outside, Asuma's team had arrived along with Gai's and Kurenai's, unfortunately for Kitai, everyone was going to see her in her swim suit. Kitai had gathered enough courage and stepped out.

Kakashi smiled, "Oho! So you _aren't _fat!"

Comotion and chatter stopped after Kitai stepped out, who was twitching. She wore a pearl white one-piece with her silky hair down as usual. Kitai looked uninterested ask Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke noticed that Kitai's eyes went white once more.

"Nani…" Kitai asked dully.

After a few minutes, teams had gotten settled and Kitai had wandered back into the changing hall. She came back out in a white parka and navy blue shorts. "Kitai-chan, why'd you change?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't say I would wear the thing for the whole day." Kitai responded.

Sakura walked over to Ino and Ino dragged Kitai to a circle of girls. A girl who wore a green two piece and buns in her hair along with a blue haired girl with a light blue one-piece bathing suit were sitting on a beach towel waiting for Sakura and Ino. "Well, girls, meet Kitai-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Kitai, this is Ino, Tenten and Hinata." She explained.

"Hi!" Tenten and Ino greeted.

"H-Hello…." Hinata stuttered politely.

"Nice to meet you." Kitai smiled.

"So… since this a group of girls, we must have a large discussion!" Ino said.

"Of what?" Tenten asked.

"Boys…" Sakura and Ino whispered.

Kitai nearly groaned from the girl talk, she never really like any boy because she saw them as self centered and weaker than their words. "So... Who do you guys like? I'll go first!" Ino spoke up.

"I like Sasuke-kun!" Ino said not flattering anyone around her. "But then again.. I'm starting to like Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru!" The reast almost shouted except for Kitai.

"I… Just like him a little…" Ino said blushing.

"What about you Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Oh! Well, you know I like Sasuke…" Sakura said blushing.

"W-What about you T-Tenten?" Hinata smiled.

"Oh… Uh… Well… Keep it a secret but I like…" Tenten paused. "Neji…"

Sakura and Ino gasped and started to squeal. "Ne, Hinata-chan, what about you?" Tenten asked.

"I l-like… N-N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata blushed furiously.

Tenten and the rest giggled while Kitai burrowed her head into her knees. "Ne! Kitai-chan! Who do _you _like!" Ino asked getting Kitai's attention.

"No one…" Kitai responded dully.

"Yeah, right!" Ino spat out at Kitai. "Tell us!" The girls yelled at Kitai.

Kitai closed her eyes and thought for a second and said, "Nope."

Ino sniggered, "Not even Sasuke?"

"Yeah! Almost every girl in Konoha can't resist his coolness and looks. At least until they fall in love with another boy that is…" Tenten spoke up.

Kitai closed her eyes once more and put her hand to her mouth, the others stared to wait for an answer. "No one." Kitai finally said after opening her eyes.

_No hope… No way! _The rest thought looking dully at Kitai.

"Kitai-chan!" Naruto shouted grabbing Kitai along away from the girls.

He stopped at a volleyball court full with boys ready to play. "Play volleyball with us!" Naruto shouted.

"Lemme watch first." Kitai responded.

Neji served first and spiked the ball right at Naruto knocking him down; Kitai looked at the boys in disbelief. "So now do you wanna- Eh! KITAI-CHAN, COME BACK!" Naruto shouted seeing Kitai walk away.

Naruto dragged her back and made Kitai play. This time Naruto let Kitai serve, Neji hit back at Sasuke and the process of war began. Usually, when Kitai came to boys, they held a grudge against each other, but this was ridiculous. It was a clear standoff between the two, Neji and Lee against Naruto and Sasuke leaving Kitai in the middle. She sighed and saw that the girls came to watch. Kitai didn't care about the game until Naruto shouted at her. She looked forward to see a ball charging at her, _KYAHHH!_

Kitai fell backwards and twitched as she rubbed her red face. Naruto and Sasuke ran over to Kitai and sniggered. Kitai got up and brushed the sand off of her parka. "A little mark won't hurt anybody for some more volleyball… Kitai-chan." Sasuke said to Kitai quietly.

Kitai turned her back to Naruto and Sasuke who looked undoubtedly disappointed since Kitai was turning into a sissy on the beach. Kitai sat on the bleachers and saw Naruto and Sasuke looking like they were scheming. Obviously, something evil. Sakura had settled next to Kitai, "Something bad happen?" She guessed.

"Yeah… How'd you know…" Kitai said obviously knowing form the marks on her face.

Lee had spiked the ball to Naruto and Naruto bumped the ball into the air for some reason and Sasuke's arm was in an angle that faced the bleachers, exactly at Kitai. Too late. "Kitai-chan! Kitai-chan!" Sakura screamed at Kitai. "Daijobou desu!"

----------------

**Kitai: … I DEMAND a chapter where I get to KILL Sasuke. And sure, Naruto too.**

**Blitz: Maybe… **

**Naruto: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE ANIME/MANGA! **

**Sasuke: Wow, Kitai, you've been having some stupid moments in some chapters. **

**Sakura: Miso ramen… Falling off a tree… And now being smacked in the face with a volley ball… Twice**

**Blitz: Ok! Before this goes off topic… TO BE CONTINUED! **

**R&R Please!**


End file.
